


The Last Prophecy

by Lacie44



Series: Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus [2]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Basically the Heroes of Olympus, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Except you're in it, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, In the style of Rick Riordan, Last prophecy, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Meant To Be, Nervousness, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace - Freeform, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Powerful Percy Jackson, Reader crushes on Will, Reader is Demigod, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, With Annabeth, because, but then, but then gets rejected, is life, percy jackson and reader, reader is main character, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacie44/pseuds/Lacie44
Summary: At last, the Seven Demigods have been joined with the last.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Heroes of Olympus series.

**CHAPTER 1**

 

**Y/N**

**Y/N was really worried.** A few hours ago, her dad had told her that they suddenly needed to leave. Her dad was usually very calm, but tonight he was extremely anxious, though he obviously tried to hide it. He didn’t tell her where they were going, or why they were suddenly leaving their home that they had lived in ever since she was a baby. 

While they were driving on a seemingly endless road, an important object kept bothering her in the back of her mind. Y/N's hand immediately went over to the pocket of her jean, as if she was afraid that she might have lost it. She sighed as she felt a bump through the thick material of her pants. She pulled the object out, and held it out in front to turn it around in her hands. It was a ring; specifically a gold ring shaped like an owl, with diamonds for feathers, and sapphires for eyes. It was beautiful, not because it was encrusted with rare gems and elegantly designed, but because it used to be her mom’s. That was the only piece of memory that Y/N had of her mother as she died right after giving birth to her. Countless nights she tried to remember her mother, but it never worked. The owl ring was the only thing she could turn to while she though about a mother that she couldn’t even recall. She slid the ring on her index finger, and held her hand in a fist as if to never let it go. She sat back on the seat of the car, and soon came back to reality.

“Dad, where are we going?” she asked to her dad, as he drove quickly in the dark night. “To a place where you’ll be safe, it should be around here now” he said glancing around. She frustratedly rolled her eyes, “You’ve been saying that for the last hour! Where exactly is this _safe_ _place_? What would I be safe from?”.

As soon as she said that, an answer came for the second question. Y/N screamed as she saw a huge and hairy creature, that resembled a bull, came charging toward them from the fields on the side of the highway. “What is that?!?” she shrieked, but instead of answering Y/N's dad immediately stopped the car. “Y/N, get out of the car” her dad said, but it sounded more like an order. Without hesitation, she took one glance at the huge bull that was now alarmingly close to them, as she burst the car door open and ran out. “Where are we going?” she asked, panicking as the scary monster was just meters away from them. “Run!” her dad shouted and she sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her. They ran without looking back through a grass field, towards a dark forest. The didn’t stop even after entering the forest. Tree branches blocked her view, scratching her face like claws. As she tripped over a tree root, she immediately got up to run again. Her ankle hurt so much that she was afraid that it might have been broken, but she knew that if she stopped, she was surely going to get eaten by the huge bull (or whatever it was).

She finally reached a clearing in the forest, and she was astonished to see a Greek archway. She instantly knew what it was, because her dad always used to teach her about Greek mythology. Greek myths and picture books with Greek gods and goddesses were her bed time stories. The arch was surrounded by brightly lit torches. On the top of the arch, there were strange Greek letters that she couldn’t quite interpret. However, the letters quickly started to shift in front of her eyes. When the letters finished rearranging, they now read “Camp Half-Blood”.

She was shocked at how the letters could move by themselves, but then again, she saw a gigantic bull monster a few seconds ago. Correction. Still _seeing_. She heard a loud roar, and the trees in front of her crashed down as the monster came into view. She shrieked, but suddenly her dad stepped between her and the monster as he shouted back at her “Y/N, go through those gates! You’ll reach a camp with-” He wasn’t allowed to finish his sentence as the monster picked him up with it’s vicious hand. Y/N screamed and watched in horror as her dad was seconds away before becoming the monster’s dinner. “Y/N, go! Run!” Her dad gasped trying to free himself from the monster’s grasp. She panicked as she considered her choices; she could make a run for it (assuming she could with her injured leg), or she could try and save her dad (the fact that she didn’t have experience in killing anything, not to mention vicious monsters, didn’t help at all). Both choices seemed _very_ unlikely, but she had to think quickly. She finally confirmed a decision in her mind and half ran/limped as fast as she could. However, instead of heading towards the archway, she picked up a thick log nearby. Of course there was no way that she was going to abandon her father and cowardly run for her own life. If she was going to die either way, she was going to at least try and save her dad. 

Hoping with all her might that it was going to be enough, she hurled the heavy piece of wood at the bull. It was hard to miss, since the target was so huge, but when it did hit the monster’s leg, it didn’t even damage one hair. Instead, it had the opposite effect of what she intended. The bull grunted and immediately turned around to see who had dared to disturb him before his meal. 

_Great._ Y/N thought. She had obviously pissed the monster off, and she didn’t have anything to attack the monster with. Y/N's heart sank when the monster dropped his dad who crumpled to the ground with a yelp, and slowly started to advance towards her. She thought something might have happened to her dad when he wan’t moving, but she was relieved at the slightest, as her dad started to stir. The monster roared again, and her attention snapped back to the enormous beast in front of her. The ground shook with each step, as it furiously stomped. Her mind was frantically trying to think of a plan B, but she couldn’t think of anything. She didn’t run (okay, more like couldn’t) because she knew that if she did, the monster would charge even faster. She knew this from an animal documentary that she and her dad used to watch every Sunday. On one episode, the narrator was cornered by a huge herd of cheetahs, but he didn’t show his back to the fierce animals. Surprisingly, he had held his ground and made solid eye contact with the hungry cheetahs instead. After a few minutes, the narrator won, and the cheetahs backed away in defeat.

This method seemed to work to a certain extent, but there was no chance that that she was going to win the monster by just staring at it. She looked around her surrounding to think of an idea. 

She thought furiously, and suddenly a crazy plan popped into her had. It was madness, but she had to try. She backed away still staring at the monster and it seemed to smirk at her fear. 

With both fingers crossed, Y/N ran to the biggest tree that was near her. Sure enough, as soon as she broke her gaze, the angry monster ran head-first towards her. The distance between the charging bull and her, was extremely frightening, but she tried to keep calm. At the last moment, she tried to quickly dodge to the side, and painfully fell on her side (her ankle didn’t help either). She winced in pain, but quickly got to her feet.

She limped a few steps back and looked incredulously at what she had done; the monster’s horns were stuck to the thick trunk of the tree, and it was grunting as it tried to pull it out. It struggled, but with a strong tug the horns broke free; literally. The monster roared loudly in pain as one of it’s horns was broken off. Y/N was afraid that the monster might charge at her, but it stumbled backwards, apparently hazy from the pain. She immediately took this as a chance, and ran to the horn still stuck on the tree.

She tugged and tugged with all her might, while she watched in horror as the monster was slowly standing up now, gaining more consciousness by the second. _Come on, Come on._ She thought as she pulled frantically.

Y/N's heart leapt when the monster stood up and glared at her, more furious than ever. It started to charge once again, with doubled speed this time. She knew that this was the way she would end; impaled by the bull monster’s single horn trying to pull the other one out. Then, with a loud snap, the horn broke free from the tree. Without thinking, she held the horn in front of her, and closed her eyes tightly as it stabbed the monster’s chest.

When she slightly opened her eyes and retrieved the horn from the bull, the monster dropped at her feet, and she quickly looked away as thick blood was oozing out from the bull’s chest. Her hands trembled as she took a step back, still not believing what she had just done. However, there was no time to rest as she heard more rumbling and thundering from a distance. 

She glanced back at her dad to see that he had stood up, and thankfully wasn’t hurt. “Y/N! Quickly, go through the arch!” he shouted weakly. “But what about you? There are more of these things out there!” Y/N answered gesturing towards the bleeding monster. “Don’t worry about me, they can’t smell mortals!” “Mortals?! Dad what are you ta-” I was interrupted yet again by loud noises from the horrible monsters trying to find us. “Y/N, you must go _now_. Stay safe, I’ll miss you” he said. The rumbling of the monsters' footsteps were getting closer and closer now.

Her dad’s words sounded so urgent, that he decided to listen to him without asking further questions (besides, she didn’t want to be sticking around when the monsters reached here). She quickly ran over to the huge gate, and ran under it. 

She kept running like a zombie, with a damaged leg, as she clutched onto the monster’s horn and held it in front of her as if to warn any other creatures that might attack her. The events that just happened were too overwhelming for her. She had faced a huge hairy bull monster, killed it with it’s own horns, parted with her dad; the only parent she had left, and was now going towards a place she didn’t even know. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she didn’t bother to stop and wipe them.

After running a few more minutes, she was panting like crazy and the exhaustion finally took over her. She leaned against the nearest tree and fell on the ground, the world spinning then turning pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 

**Percy**

**Percy had a strange dream.** He first saw the Oracle, a decomposing body with bluish-white light radiating from her eyes and smoke billowing from her dark, gaping mouth. This image would have horrified him if he hadn’t made visits to the Oracle for prophecies. His dream then seemed to zoom out of the Big House attic to a bird eye view of the outskirts of Camp Half-Blood. Percy seemed to hover in the air which already made him feel slightly queasy; air wasn’t exactly his best friend.As Percy looked around, his eyes landed on an owl flying around the borders of camp. The bright white owl was easily the most prominent figure in the whole landscape. Owls were surprisingly not a very common animal at Camp Half-Blood, but Percy felt a strange connection to the serene creature - something in his mind that was pulling him towards it. Then, he suddenly experienced the dreadful feeling in his gut as he dropped to the ground. 

Percy shot up on bed, sweat starting to form on his neck, as sunlight poured through the white curtains of Poseidon's cabin. He tried to replay the dream that had woken him up. It confused Percy for several reasons; first, he hadn’t had a dream like that in a while. Although visions were an all-too-familiar subject to Percy, he didn’t have a disturbing one since his last quest. Secondly, the dream wasn’t like any he had ever in the past. Instead of the usual hostile and creepy creatures, he through that the images in his dream were rather peaceful.

He was tangled up in his thoughts when he realized how quiet the room was. He looked around the cabin only to feel the familiar cold loneliness. His cabin was a long, low building with pieces of coral and seashell embedded onto the rough sea stone on the outside, with windows facing the ocean and the white curtains always swaying by the salty breeze of the sea. A few models of fancy ships, and a trident standing in a corner was all he had as company, since there were no other children of Poseidon to share his cabin with. It was extremely rare for a demigod of the “Big Three”, (otherwise known as Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) to be born. The more powerful your godly parent is, the more powerful _you_ are, and the harder it is for you to survive the monsters that are constantly trying to eat you. That’s how things worked in the demigod world. Deciding to take a shower before starting the day, Percy kicked off the covers and swung his legs over to the side of the bed.

He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower tap on. Since he was a son of Poseidon, the god of the sea, he could easily control water and will the faucet to turn on with his mind, but he only used his powers in battle. He was already enough of a freak, being the only son of the sea god, having ADHD, dyslexia and everything else that came along with being a demigod, so he didn’t want to use his power of controlling water in his daily life. In fact, he sometimes wished we could just be normal and not have to deal with the whole other world revolving around Olympus.

He changed into an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and a fresh pair of jeans before heading out of his cabin. The bright morning sun blinded his eyes as he took in the view of the whole camp. The training ground had a group of early campers already wearing armor and practicing their battle skills, but the majority of the population was crowded in the dining hall, where breakfast was being served. Recalling the dream in his mind, Percy started to walk towards the main building.

After his arrival, he grabbed a serving of breakfast and dropped a portion of his food into the fire. Like usual, he sent a silent prayer to his father while watching the offering burn. Then, he scanned the crowded hall for his friends. Finally, he spotted them: Piper, Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Nico. He went over to their table in the corner where they were sitting together.

His friends looked up and greeted him as he sat down next to Annabeth. “Morning Seaweed Brain” that was Annabeth’s greeting as she tousled his black hair. “Seaweed Brain” was Annabeth’s nickname for him, partly because he was a son of Poseidon, and also because he constantly smelled like the sea (at least that was what all his friends had claimed). He looked around the table and noticed Hazel was missing. “Where’s Hazel?” he asked as he started spreading the jam on his toast. “Patrol duty” Frank mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes. 

Suddenly, as if on cue, he saw the emerging outlines of a few campers on top of the hill, running down towards them. As they got closer, Percy noticed that they were fully armed with armor and swords, indicating that they were on patrol duty overnight. He shot up as they burst into the dining pavilion. Hazel was among them. She rushed forward, slamming her sword down on the table “You guy’s gotta come see this” she panted. “What happened?” Percy quickly replied, his demigod battle instincts kicking in. His mind ran through a hundred different possibilities as he recalled some of the previous disasters at camp-half blood. A fierce, fire-breathing mechanic bull had once trespassed into the camp, designed by Hephaestus himself, the Greek god of blacksmiths. Thalia’s tree, the source of the magical barrier surrounding their camp and keeping them safe, had once been poisoned and almost destroyed.

Without an answer, Hazel hastened his friends out of their seats, and they all rushed out of the dining pavilion and followed her up Half-Blood hill. Once they reached the edge of the forest, where the plain met the dense trees, Percy saw a huge circle of people. Several campers at the back were standing on their toes whispering excitedly, while some seemed more doubtful, worriedly muttering amongst themselves. Percy carefully steered his way through the crowd, muttering small ‘excuse me’s and ‘sorry’s. Percy received a couple of annoyed glances that quickly turned into looks of admiration; years of training and Olympus-rescuing prophecies at Camp-Half Blood had elevated Percy to the camp leader position, and, in the words of Leo, a ‘super sexy beast’ to the younger campers. Trying his best to ignore the Aphrodite girls fanning themselves beside him, he reached the middle of the circle. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. In front of him was a girl who seemed badly injured. She was unconscious and had bloody scratches and bruises all over her pale complexion. But what surprised him the most was what he saw in her hand: a Minotaur’s horn, with blood covering it’s tip. 

Percy immediately crouched down on his knees to inspect her more closely. He noticed her small nose and plump lips and the wavy hair that fanned out on the ground beneath her. Although her eyes were hidden behind her closed eyelids, he could tell that she was beautiful. 

He looked up at Nico, who was also inspecting her closely, a dark look in his eyes. “We should hurry and take her to the infirmary” he said with surprising calmness, but Nico’s indifference was something Percy got used to a long time ago; he is the son of Hades, the god of the underworld, after all.

Percy started to feel more urgent, scanning the ring of crowd around him, looking for a healer or at least someone from the Apollo cabin who was equipped with skills to help the lifeless girl in front of him. “Is anyone here a healer?” he yelled out over the murmuring of the crowd. He didn’t get a reply; the campers just looked amongst themselves. 

Percy had to think fast. “Annabeth, Hazel, go tell Chiron about this” they nodded and started making their way out of the ring of people.

His eyes darted as he thought about what to do next. Going all the way down to the infirmary and then coming back up with a stretcher would take too long. He would have to carry her down himself. He put one arm under her neck and one under her knee, her right hand clutching the Minotaur’s horn resting on her stomach.

Jason and Frank, realizing Percy’s plan, started shouting at the young group of campers to make way for him, their leadership instincts of being Centurion kicking in. Everyone stared at Percy as he picked the girl up bridal style, and walked past the ring of campers. 

His friends followed him closely as Percy walked all the way down to the infirmary. Nico, being familiar with his way around the building, immediately ran off and found Will, head counselor of the Apollo cabin, and one of the best healer at camp. Will and a couple of other healers came running with a stretcher, and Percy gently set the girl down on the white fabric. 

Will removed the Minotaur’s horn from the girl’s hands and thrusted it into Percy’s arms, startling him. “Thanks, Percy. We’ll take it from here guys” Will nodded to the group as the healers hurriedly rushed past them with the stretcher.

Percy heard his friends start to chat about the girl, nervousness and curiosity evident in their voices. “Jeez, do you think she’ll be alright?” Leo remarked. “Who is she?”. “I don’t know… Percy?” Piper turned to him. He snapped his gaze towards the group “Hmm? I… I’m not sure”. This was true, he didn’t have a clue who the girl was. And yet, for some reason, he felt an undeniable connection to the girl, a strong gravitation that kept drawing him in. 

He stood at the end of the shiny white hallway of the infirmary, staring with a dumfounded expression at the big swinging doors where the girl was carried through, the bloody Minotaur’s horn clutched tightly to his chest. 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 

**Percy**

**Percy sat outside on the white steps of the infirmary** , looking out on the camp. He didn’t know how long he sat there for but the view calmed him, eager campers who were training out on the ground, the blazing sun forming dews of sweat on their foreheads. He could see several of the older campers from the Ares and Apollo cabins giving sword-fighting or archery lessons to the new comers. Those who were not training were helping move heavy gear and armor, the gleaming surface of the copper shining blindingly against the evening sun.

As he sat there, soaking in the image of a typical day at Camp-Half Blood, Percy’s mind couldn’t help but wander back to the girl. What happened to her? Is she going to be okay? It was strange to think that he and the girl were absolute strangers, yet his mind was filled to the memory of her arrival; she looked like a mess when they first found her on the forest floor - face scratched, clothes scattered and hair strewn all over the place, and yet, Percy couldn’t get the image out of his head. Not to mention the object she was holding. 

As he got a closer look at the horn that the girl was holding, a large portion of the tip stained with dried blood, Percy couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of familiarity. His mind wandered back to when he had first discovered Camp-Half Blood over 5 years ago. Right before entering the gates of Camp-Half Blood, he had to battle a giant Minotaur. Even with assistance from Riptide, his go-to sword that took the shape of a pen in its regular form, it was the Minotaur’s horn that had ultimately killed the monster. Looking down at the bloody tip of the girl’s horn, the striking similarity between their arrivals caused a chill to run down his spine; perhaps the girl had gotten to Camp the same way. This realization added to the mound of questions that inundated Percy’s mind. It’s not an easy task to kill a Minotaur, especially without any assistance or weapons, both things she did not seem to have. How had she managed to kill the Minotaur? How did she found the gates of Camp Half-Blood on her own? Could she have just stumbled across it randomly? What if this was an act and she was a goddess putting all of them against some sort of test? 

His train of thought did not continue however, as he spotted a familiar set of hooves trot towards him on the ground in front of him. He followed his gaze up the strong, hairy front legs of a towering centaur to see the harsh yet gentle features of his camp leader and friend: Chiron. “Percy” Chiron’s deep voice rumbled as he folded his hands, leaning over with his cane. His eyes glanced down toward the bloody horn then back up at Percy. “Was she holding that Minotaur’s horn?” 

“Yeah” Percy muttered trying to shake off the uneasy feeling he got from this morning’s events. “I don’t know Chiron.. for some reason I feel a weirdly strong connection to her. Not familial, but something about how she was found at the camp borders… it just-“ “Reminds you of how you got here?” Chiron raised his eyebrow, a knowing glint in his dark irises. He nodded slowly in response. “It is an uncanny similarity Percy. We will know more once she fully recovers.” “How’s she doing?” Percy asked almost immediately, glancing back at the doors of the infirmary. “She is conscious, but Will and I have agreed that its best if we let her rest for a few days. She's already been through so much” Chiron paused. “You responded courageously Percy, she would not have made it if not for you. Well done.” Chiron said, patting Percy’s shoulders. Percy gave him a weak smile, more concerned with the girl’s condition than the recognition of his heroic acts. Percy watched as Chiron descended the stairs of the infirmary, walking toward a group of struggling archers. He sighed and stood up to return to his empty cabin, turning his back to the setting sun. 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 

**Y/N**

**Y/N hoped it was all a dream.** A sick, twisted nightmare, terrifying enough to haunt her for the rest of the week. It started out normally enough, her and her dad driving down a highway, until boom! An ancient Greece monster appeared, a giant hairy hybrid of a bull and a buffalo. Then, boom! Her father gets snatched up, she impales the monster with its own horn, and she collapses in a forest in the middle of nowhere. As she slowly regained consciousness, she prayed that she would wake back up in her warm bed, the smell of her dad’s blueberry waffles wafting through the house. But, as soon as she came back to her sense, she realized that her injuries weren’t dreams. Her body ached everywhere. Even the muscles that she couldn’t know could hurt. There was a throbbing in her injured ankle and a pounding in her head.

She fluttered her eyes open and as her vision refocused, she caught a glimpse of her surroundings. She was lying in what seemed like a white hospital bed. There were beds that looked identical to hers lined up across the squeaky white floor. The room was painted white over brick walls that were sparse except for an occasional coat hanger. The room was rather quiet and dark, illuminated by the light from a lamp on her left. Weird. Was is it really a dream? Could she have been in a normal accident, perhaps in her dad’s car, and now she was in an emergency room? 

She stirred in her bed, trying to sit up despite the pain. “Easy, don’t try to sit up.” Someone said, resting a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at her bedside attendant. He wore doctor’s scrubs, which was somewhat of a weird combination with his ruffled beach-blonde hair and sun-kissed skin. He examined her with worried blue eyes. Strangely, he looked incredibly young to be a doctor; he didn’t seem much older than she was. “Where am I?” Y/N croaked, her throat raw and dry. “Lakeland hospital? Where’s my dad?” She started to move again, looking around frantically for a sign of his father. “Hey, hey” the doctor shushed her, gently holding her shoulders down. “You’re okay, you’re in the infirmary. My names Will. What’s yours?” As Will’s sapphire eyes bore into her, Y/N temporarily lost the ability to speak. “Um..” She cleared her throat. “Y/N.” Will nodded reassuringly “Ok, Y/N, I need you to drink a little bit of this, ok?” He held out a small bottle of swirling gold liquid. She frowned, she didn’t know who this ridiculously attractive guy was, or what kind of “infirmary” she was in. She could be getting poisoned or worse, sedated for human trafficking. Will seemed to sense her anxiety. “It’s ok, you’re in a camp called Camp-Half Blood. We found you unconscious in a forest at our borders. Your vitals are stable but this will help with your injuries.” Will was referring to her alarmingly red and swollen ankle. She now noticed that most of her injuries were bandaged and her sprained leg was in a brace. That eased her tension a little bit; if this guy was a crazy organ-trafficking doctor, why would he patch her up? Will offered her the bottle again and this time she took it with tentative fingers, bringing it to her lips with taking a tiny sip. 

Her eyes slightly widened at how good the strange beverage tasted. It somehow tasted exactly like her dad’s blueberry waffles. It spread warm tingles down her entire body, instantly reminding her of home and her father. She handed the drink back to Will, the thought of her dad washing over the initial shock from the drink. “My dad.. he was with me in the forest. Did you guys find him?” Will’s eyes faltered “No” He then quickly met her eyes again “but I promise, I will let you know as soon as I hear word of him. Right now though, I need you to focus on getting better.” His face was so gentle and reassuring; he seemed to dissipate all of Y/N's fears and worries. She nodded slightly, sinking back in her bed. Exhausted, she couldn’t help but close her eyes, letting the sleep roll over her.

 

* * *

  

Y/N woke up to the unpleasantly strong smell of _hospital_. As she rubbed her eyes open, she was blinded by the rays of sun that shone through the windows behind her. She blinked, and nearly jumped in surprise when she moved her ankle; there was virtually no pain and the swelling and redness had subsided significantly. Her headache was gone, and as she undid some of the bandages on her arm, her mouth was agape at how her scratches and bruises were barely noticeable - faint white lines were the only remains of once red, gaping wounds. If all of her injuries had healed, how long had she been asleep? Weeks? Months? She looked around for an answer; all she saw were white curtains surrounding her bed, as she heard the sound of metal trays and rolling carts. Strangely enough, she found herself looking for Will, glancing around the enclosed space. 

Then, as if on cue, there was a ruffling of one end of the curtain, and in came the blonde boy. This time, he was wearing a long white lab coat over his scrubs, although his hair was ruffled just the same. He gave her a wide grin “I see you’re awake!” Y/N nodded, entranced by his smile; it truly seemed to radiate sunbeams. But that could have just been the sunlight. She couldn’t tell.

Will approached the end of the bed to inspect her elevated ankle. His gentle and nimble fingers lifted the cast and pressed on her ankle. “Any pain?” Will inquired looking up, Y/N shook her head. “How long was I out?” She asked tentatively. Will looked up "maybe 11 hours? 12?” Her eyes widened at this. So it was only the next morning? Before she could ask how in the world she had recovered so quickly, Will stood up from the foot of her bed “You’re ankle seems healed. I think we should try and get you on your feet.”

Will held out his hands and looked at her encouragingly, as she hesitantly replicated his actions and place her hands in his, swinging her legs over to one side and press her bare feet against the cold marble of the hospital floor. She slowly stood up, and while it took a few seconds for her to get used to putting pressure on her injured ankle, Will’s firm grasp and helpful words of encouragement allowed her to stand up properly, able to stand without his assistance. He beamed as she took a few steps of her own and she couldn’t help but let out a small smile too at her recovery. Her ankle functioned virtually normally now, but she still didn’t understand how. 

“Is.. is this normal?” Y/N asked, sitting back down on the bed, lifting the bandages on her arm, and turning it to Will. He walked toward her, gently placing a hand on her skin and leaning in to take a closer look. “Yup, looks good, the scar should go away in a few days” Will responded routinely and lifted his head, his face inches from hers, causing her to quickly divert her eyes down to her wrinkled bed sheets. 

“How.. how is that possible?” “Ah” Will remarked, scratching the back of his head and glancing off to the side. “That’s a bit more difficult to answer” he said, seeming flustered for the first time. She opened my mouth to respond, but before she could, the white curtain shuffled once again, revealing a middle-aged man with a beard. 

He was in a wheelchair, with a green and blue flannel blanket over his lap. Y/N glanced at Will as he stepped aside, allowing the man to come closer. “Morning Chiron” he smiled, before glancing down at his wheelchair, frowning “why…” “Will” he nodded, giving him a silent message that was unbeknownst to her. Will slowly nodded in understanding as the man wheeled himself closer to the bed. Y/N retracted on the bed, staring at him warily. He held out a hand as if to reassure her before offering a handshake. She hesitantly took it. “Y/N, my name is Chiron, I’m the head counselor here at Camp-Half Blood. I hope you are feeling better” he said, looking her up and down as if to inspect her injuries. She nodded, internally frowning at his introduction. Camp-Half Blood? She vaguely remembered reading the name on the archway in the forest. Her father had also mentioned a camp during their car ride here. 

After a few seconds, she spoke, carefully “Is that where I’m in? This… camp?” Chiron nodded before remarking “Y/N, perhaps it is best if we discuss this outside of the infirmary. Would you care for a walk with me to my office?” He backed up from her bed, giving her space to stand up. Y/N thought about this proposition for a second; even though she didn’t know the man, he seemed trustworthy enough, and maybe he could offer her some answers about where she was. She needed to know what was beyond the infirmary. She glanced at Will as if to ask him ‘can I trust this guy?’ He smiled and nodded. At this, she tentatively nodded before glancing off to the side “Any chance I can take a shower first?” She didn’t need a mirror to know that she looked terrible, dirt on her face and her hair disheveled. “Of course” Chiron responded, nodding toward Will. 

She followed Will down to a room at the end of the hallway, which had lockers and a line of shower heads. She turned the water on, scrubbing off days worth of grime. Once she was done, she walked into the locker room, noticing that someone had left some fresh clothes on the bench - a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt with the words ‘Camp Half-Blood’ on it. She got dressed, and slipped into a fresh pair of grey sneakers. 

Feeling much more awake and clean, she walked out of the shower room and back to her bed, noticing that Chiron and Will are conversing at the end of the hallway. She walked toward them as she looked around at the infirmary, which looked similar to what she had seen the day before save for a few additional patients. They seemed to be teens like her, some with broken wrists, others with bandages wrapped around their entire torso. Chiron noticed her as she approached them, casting a nervous glance toward Will. He stepped back and nudged his head toward Chiron, indicated her to follow him.

Chiron’s office was just up a flight of wooden stairs at the end of the hallway. The rusty-looking wood did not creak, much to Y/N's surprise, as she walked alongside Chiron, who ascended on a ramp next to the stairs. As they reached the second floor, she was struck by the significantly different vibe from the emptiness of the infirmary downstairs. A maroon Persian rug was rolled out until the end of the hallway, and the dark wood walls were bare save for a few photos of scenery and groups of teenagers who Y/N assumed were campers. Small black chandeliers illuminated the corridor with their dim yellow light, a slightly musty smell mixed in with cinnamon hitting her nose.

Y/N followed Chiron as he opened the closest door on the right, revealing a brightly lit office. In one corner was a quiet record player and an old-style Pac-Man arcade game that beeped and blinked every now and then. Some leather brown couches surrounded an unlit fireplace, grapevines climbing up its stone lining. Y/N's  eyes followed up the wall and she was slightly taken aback at the sight of a stuffed leopard’s head. Although its eyes were closed, it looked strikingly real. 

She stood tentatively at the doorway, watching Chiron wheel over behind his desk, which was covered with framed photographs and potted vines that spilled over the edge. He folded his hands behind an old computer keyboard, gesturing at a chair in front of him “Y/N , please sit.” She shuffled over, carefully sinking into a seat in front of him. 

Chiron waited for the silence to settle before speaking “Now, I understand this must all be very sudden to you. You must have a lot of questions. I’m here to answer any that you might have.” Y/N's movements halted. She didn’t know where to begin. There was so much she wanted to ask. But there was one thing that mattered to her more than anything else. “My dad… did you guys find him? How is he?” She said anxiously, hands raising to clutch the wooden armrests. Chiron nodded, understandingly. “Your father is okay. I have personally reached out to him. He is safe.” 

Y/N let out a small sigh of relief, sinking down in her seat before she questioned “how did you know to contact him?” Chiron leaned forward, “Y/N, your father and I are close friends. We have been keeping in contact so that you may safely arrive at this camp.” He said, gesturing to the space around him. “Now, the unforeseen encounter… that was truly unfortunate. We didn’t expect a minotaur to be so close to camp borders.” “Minotaur?” She asked, shuddering at the memory of the horridly hairy monster. “Like, the mythical creature?” she said incredulously, raising her back off of the chair. “So, you’re saying that _minotaurs_ exist?” Chiron nodded, before he started to speak. “Y/N , do you know anything about Greek mythology?” She took a second to process his sudden change in subject before nodding. She had a fair amount of knowledge about Greek mythology; when she was young, her father would tell her Greek myths as bedtime stories instead of the usual fairytales. When she started middle school, her father had bought her a huge book full of stories about Greek gods and goddesses. They would both analyze each page for hours on end, feeding her infatuation with Achilles and Odysseus. Back then, she hadn’t understood why her father was so keen on teaching her about Greek mythology. But now, listening to Chiron, she felt that her father might have had a reason for his actions.

Chiron continued, phrasing his words slowly as if to prepare her for what he was about to say. “Well, as you saw two nights ago, these ‘myths’ aren’t exactly just myths. The are real events of the past, and the figures in them, they exist in our world” Y/N felt her stomach drop; Chiron’s words were verbal confirmation for what she had been fearing in her mine.

“W-wait, so” she said, her mind trying to process the information. “you’re saying that _all_ of its real. Like all of the Greek gods and monsters?” “Yes” He responded gravely. She frowned; if Greek myths were real, how had she never seen any trace of them before her encounter with the minotaur? He continued, as if to suspect her doubt. “Most Greek figures live in secluded areas and places not visible to mortals, Olympus, for example. Others, monsters especially, are exceptionally good at hiding in the mortal world, blending in with humans.” That creeped her out. So monsters had been living among her in disguise all along? 

“So… what does this camp have to do with all of this?” Y/N said, realizing she knew practically nothing about where she was. Chiron took a deep breath “Y/N , as you said, Greek gods and goddesses _do_ exist. And, while they spend most of their time up in Olympus, sometimes they come down to the mortal world. And on very rare occasions” he hesitated “they have children with the mortals they meet” “Like… with Hercules?” “Precisely” he was the son of Zeus and-“ “And Alcmene, yeah” she said, recalling all of the fascinating stories she had read about the hero. Chiron nodded, seeming slightly surprised at her response, before continuing. “These children,Y/N, are called _demigods_. As in half-god and half-mortal. As they get older, they become increasingly susceptible to dangers, like that minotaur you saw.” “So… this camp is for those… _demigods_?” The way the word rolled off her tongue was strange to her. He nodded “Camp Half-Blood is a safe haven for demigods. We train them, get them ready for the outside world.” She nodded slowly, before another question formed in her mind. 

“So… why am _I_ here?” Upon asking the question, she frowned, she could think of only one answer, but it was too absurd to be true. “Y/N , have you met your mother before?” She sank back on her seat, no, it couldn’t be true. She shook her head “No.. she… she passed away when I was young” “Y/N” her eyes met his, dark brown and comforting. “The godly side of you comes from your mother.” “You mean..” Her voice faltered “My mom’s not dead she’s… a god?” She didn’t need verbal confirmation from Chiron to know she was right. Silence rang in the room, as Chiron waited for the news to sink in. 

It’s not as if this information didn’t make zero sense. She had never known what her mother looked like, and there was not one photo album with a photo of her. Whenever she brought up her mother to her dad, he actively avoided it, diverting his eyes and moving on to another subject. While she definitely knew that her father wasn’t telling her the entire story about her mom, she would have never imagined _this -_ her mother, a god? Y/N didn’t know how to react. It felt like she could either explode crying or laughing at any second.

“Why did my dad never tell me this?” She felt a pang of betrayal in her chest. “Y/N , he was doing his best to protect you. Once you find out about who you are, things get significantly more dangerous for you. Monsters and other threats recognize your scent, especially as you get older” She frowned at the word _scent_. “So… why now?” “As you get older Y/N, it becomes easier for monsters to detect you. Most demigods realize their identities and arrive at Camp-Half Blood in their early teens. Your father and I decided that now was the time for you to come to camp, before he could no longer protect you.” She pursed her lips; everything that her father had done was for her own safety, yet she had no idea all along. 

She felt slow anger bubble in her stomach “How come my mom never came to see me? Which goddess is she?” “I’m not sure, Y/N. Most gods claim their children around your age. Now that you are aware of your identity, it should not be long before your mother claims you.” Mother. That word seemed suddenly unfamiliar to her now. She didn’t know if she could call someone that had never been present in her life her ‘mother.’

Chiron’s answers had formed a billion more questions in her mind. What would happen to her once she gets ‘claimed’? When would she be able to see her father again? Did she now have to live here, at Camp Half-Blood? But before she could ask Chiron, there was a loud knock at the door, and Chiron called out permission to enter. She turned her head around to see a tall, built boy, casually leaning against the doorway. “Chiron, you called?” His voice was deep, as he took a few steps toward her direction.

“Ah, yes, Jason. Say hello to Y/N, our newest demigod.”


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 

**Piper**

**For a day full of surprises, Piper’s morning started off normally** \- that is, if your standard of normal was waking up every morning to eighteen girls and boys frantically raiding their closets of sparkly shirts and Prada clutches, waving around makeup palettes and pink hair dryers. Being head counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin, this was all routine for Piper, and she was lucky if she was able to get to breakfast without one of her cabin members breaking a limb while trying to get a seat in front of the mirror. While she was never a fan of makeovers herself, Piper grew to admire her siblings; after all, it can’t be the easiest thing to pay that much attention to your appearance every second of the day. Plus, the kids of the Aphrodite cabin aren’t just pretty faces either, many of them are excellent sword fighters and some of the best pegasus riders.

  
Expertly dodging the flying brushes and fur coats, Piper reached the exit, pulling the white wooden handle toward her. Breathing in the crisp morning air, she took her usual walk to the Hephaestus cabin, striding across the green lawn at the center of the 12 major cabins.

  
Cabin 9 was a rather strange building, resembling a small factory with grey smoke always billowing from its smokestacks. She knocked on the vault-like door, circular and made of thick metal. No answer, only the faint sounds of gears and metal clanking from the inside. She knocked again, tapping her foot impatiently. After a few more seconds, she heard a sound from behind the door, like a thousand gears were turning at once. There was a loud hiss, before the round handle turned, and the door creaked open. A waft of smoke hit Piper’s face along with the overwhelming smell of burnt leather and motor oil. In the doorway stood Cabin 9’s ex-counselor, Jake Mason. His face slightly pudgy and curly-ish brown hair unruly, Jake stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes and yawning as if he had just woken up.

  
Opening his eyes to see Piper, his body jolted and he immediately straightened up. “Piper! Hey!” He said, casually raising an arm to lean his elbow on the doorframe but missing and almost falling instead. “Hey, Jake” she said, suppressing a smile as he regained his composure. “So uh… what’s up?” He said, with a pained expression that Piper assumed was supposed to be his most charming smile. “Nothing much” she said, and he nodded awkwardly, looking around at anything but her. “Um, so…” she cleared her throat. “Right! You must be looking for Leo. Just one second.” He turned around and yelled Leo’s name loudly, making her wince. Leo didn’t emerge.

  
“Here, why don’t you come in, he should be back there somewhere.” As she stepped into the cabin, Piper shook her head internally. This wasn’t unusual of Leo; even though she came by everyday to fetch him for breakfast, he always needed a few extra minutes to get ready. As usual, she expected him to find him half-asleep on his desk, the result of staying up all night working on some new project. Piper would have to yell at him to wake him up, and she would laugh as he jolted awake before hastily cleaning up his messy workspace.

  
This time, however, when she discovered Leo at the back of the cabin, she definitely was not in the mood for laughing. He was asleep on his bed, snoring slightly. To Piper’s horror, on the space next to Leo, asleep on his right arm, snuggling in his _shirtless_ torso, was _Calypso_ (who was still fully dressed, thank the gods). Still, Piper’s jaw dropped open, as she stood there gaping at the couple. They were never shy ones when it came to PDA, but she didn’t expect to walk into this. How had Calypso managed to sneak in? Guys and girls were never allowed in each others’ cabins. The camp security system made sure of that.

  
As if suspecting Piper’s presence, Calypso stirred, her eyelids fluttering open. As soon as they made eye contact, Calypso screamed, yelling out a profanity that Piper didn’t even know existed. At this, Leo jolted up, as Calypso scrambled off the bed. “Wha-? Oh… hey Pipes” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, refusing to meet her eye. Piper opened her mouth to talk but her voice was stuck, and she cleared her throat. “I.. was going to see if you wanted to go to breakfast but… I see you’re busy.” She said, starting to walk off awkwardly. Leo winced “Wait, Pipes-” “No Piper, you should stay” Calypso cut him off, hastily picking her stuff off the floor. “I have to leave anyways. I have a… thing” Calypso said before she ran off, stumbling twice before reaching the door.

  
After watching Calypso run like a madman out the door, Piper turned to Leo, an eyebrow raised. She was rather amused now; she didn’t expect Leo, out of all of her friends, to have secret cabin visits from his girlfriend. “Please don’t say anything” he pleaded. She opened her mouth then closed it, shaking her head and chuckling lightly. “All I wanna know is how you managed to sneak her in.” Leo muttered something about using an alternate entrance to Cabin 9’s underground tunnel as he got off his bed, clawing around for his shirt.  
As they walked out of Leo’s cabin and toward the dining pavilion, Piper turned to him, amused. “You know I’m never gonna let you live this one down” she remarked. Leo groaned and buried his face in his hands, making her laugh.

  
Unfortunately, the unforeseen event in Leo’s cabin wasn’t the biggest surprise of Piper’s day. After breakfast, she and her friends had found an unconscious girl near camp borders and followed her to the infirmary. After that, the incident was all that everyone was talking about, especially during lunch, only a few hours after the girl’s appearance. Piper hadn’t realized just how fast news spread around camp until she felt the buzz ringing through the entire dining pavilion. Naturally, her cabin members seized this opportunity to live up to their mother’s name, excitedly relaying the newest rumors they had created about the girl. Whatever they were saying, the rest of the campers doubled over in surprise, casting nervous glances toward the infirmary. Piper wasn’t surprised at all this - after all, children of Aphrodite made the Gossip Girls look like introverts. She tried to actively shoot these rumors down, partly because it was her duty to do so as head counselor, and partly because she assumed the girl didn’t really need all that gossip about her on her first day here.

  
Now, Piper sat out in the grass near the training grounds, soaking in the mid-day sun. She sighed, glancing down to check the time. It was around noon - time to tend the Pegasi. She stood up and brushed off the grass before heading down to the stables. She was glad that children of Aphrodite were assigned to take care of the Pegasi and get them ready for riding lessons in the afternoon; the Pegasi stable was a pleasantly quiet and remote place, just what she needed to get way from all of the commotion.

  
She found Mitchell and Drew already at the stables getting ready to clean the Pegasi, or, rather, it was Mitchell who was hauling the supplies, while Drew stood far away, making sure not to get any dirt or manure on her red platform heels.

“Hey, Mitch” She approached Mitchell, casting a glance towards Drew before bending down next to him and helping him lug the supplies into the wheelbarrow. “Oh hey Piper.” “Drew” she nodded toward the girl standing behind them, picking at her cuticles. “What do you guys think of the new girl? _I_ think she’s one of us” Drew announced suddenly, whipping out her pink phone with her long, white talons. Piper mentally rolled her eyes. Of course, she thought. Of course Drew would jump at the opportunity to make a big deal out of this. “One of us?” Mitch snorted. Draw shot him a venomous glare, making him shrink visibly, before returning to her phone, smiling at the number of likes she got on her new photo. Piper remembered cringing at her caption: “Me everyday: Slay. Me in December: Sleigh.”

  
“Yeah, I mean have you seen her?” Drew sighed dramatically. “No, not really” Mitchell replied, lifting the handles of the wheelbarrow. “Well I have, and she’s definitely an Aphrodite kid. I mean, once you get that dirt off her face and get her some less hideous clothes” she snickered. Piper’s hand clenched as she tried to suppress the bubbling anger in her stomach. As far as they knew that girl had fought off a minotaur and almost died. Drew was laughing at her like she was some sort of joke.

  
As they reached the first pegasus, Piper tried to tune out Dew by gently stroking the muzzle of the majestic white creature. “Well, Piper you saw her too right? How was she?” Mitchell turned to her, feeding the pegasus an apple. “I.. I’m not sure… She did seem like a demigod though.” She added, no mortal would have been able to survive an encounter with a minotaur. “Im telling you she’s our sibling. I can feel it. My Aphrodite senses are tingling.” Piper rolled her eyes, brushing out the tangles in the pegasus’ mane. Drew frowned, before an evil smirk appeared on her face “What’s wrong, Pipes? Scared cause the new girl’s _prettier_ than you?” Drew’s voice had an edge to it that Piper didn’t like, but if her words were intended to hurt or offend her in any way, it didn’t. She moved onto the next horse, actively avoiding Drew’s eyes as they burned into her back. She ignored Drew not because she was scared of her, but because she didn’t want to give her half-sister the satisfaction of a reaction, and also, because she learned from months of dealing with her drama that, well, Drew Tanaka was simply not _worth it_.

  
Mitch cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject, nervously eyeing the icy tension between the two girls as he rolled the wheelbarrow after Piper. For the rest of the time, Drew went back on her phone, leaving Piper and Mitch to move on to discuss subjects from yesterday’s head counselor meeting.

 

* * *

 

“Yeah but then what are we going to do about the Love Bash?” Mitch protested, referring to the annual party hosted by the Aphrodite cabin. After a full evening of instructing Pegasus riding and basic dagger combat classes for first-year students, they were walking up to Mess Hall for dinner, arguing about what the (very limited) Aphrodite Cabin budget was going to be used for. The sunset glowed a brilliant shade of red behind them.

  
“We’ll figure it out. But, the most important thing is that we get the bathroom renovated. I can’t stand another day of sharing _one_ shower with 12 other girls.” “One? I thought Leo fixed the other shower.” “Yeah, it broke. _Again_. Which is why, Mitch, our cabin needs an overhaul.” She asserted, climbing the shallow white marble stairs of the Dining Pavilion. Mitch opened the door for them, about to come back at Piper with a counterargument.

  
He was cut short, however, by the deafening sound of loud chattering and yelling that hit them like a wave. Piper flinched back in surprise then frowned, walking in and noticing that the Mess Hall was packed with commotion, campers enthusiastically participating in individual conversations she couldn’t decipher. She and Mitch weaved their way through the crowded room and found her usual table, her friends huddled and having a discussion of their own. As she slid into a seat next to Jason, he looked up, giving her a nod “Hey Piper.” While his shiny blonde hair a little disheveled and his cheeks slightly reddened from training, he looked as perfect as ever - as the son of Zeus always did. She quickly pushed the thoughts out of her mind and returned the greeting.

  
They both turned back to the conversation at the table, the voices of campers ringing around them. “ _What_ is going on?” Piper hissed, leaning in. “It’s about the girl we found this morning. People want answers.” Hazel replied from across the table, eyeing the chaos in the room nervously. Piper rolled her eyes and shook her head, when suddenly, the noises around her doubled in volume. Everyone turned their heads in the same direction, and Piper and her friends followed suit.

  
In the corner of the room was Chiron, hunched over and looking rather exhausted. His presence roused the crowd of campers as some people started to stand up and shout his name, immediately directing their inquiries to him. “Yo, Chiron!” “What’s happening?” “What aren’t you telling us Chiron?” people yelled across the room. From the far end of the Dining Pavilion, Piper witnessed Clarisse La Rue, standing up and tossing her head back. “Chiron” she called, her strong voice standing out even among all of the commotion. The noise in the room subsided substantially, and Piper assumed it was probably because most of the camp was terrified of Clarisse. “Some of us heard that this girl might have a prophecy for us.” Gasps. “Is that true? Is this an indication for a new _quest_?” As soon as Clarisse said her last two words, the mood in the room shifted completely, fear and confusion suddenly taking on the form of excitement and anticipation. And just like that people started chatting amongst themselves again, as Clarisse sat down with a smug expression on her face, the competitive gleam in her eyes brighter than ever.

  
Chiron, passively watching the scene in front of him unfold until now, cleared his throat. Rather quietly the first time than boomingly loud the second. The room was quiet once again. “Everyone, I appreciate your concerns but I can assure you that she is not a threat to our camp…nor does she have a new prophecy” he added. While the latter half of his sentence was clearly meant for Clarisse’s comment, Piper noticed, with an odd interest, that Chiron shot a tentative glance at Percy after finishing talking. Following the counselor’s gaze, she turned her head to study the young demigod’s face, concluding that there was information that existed just between the two of them. “I ask that you stop visiting the infirmary unless it is for immediate injuries. Now, if you’ll excuse me I’m sure we all have busy schedules tomorrow and we all need a restful night’s sleep.” And with that Chiron disappeared as quickly as he had appeared, leaving Piper’s friends and the rest of the campers to return to their conversations, and Piper to sink back in her seat, her attention set on Poseidon’s son for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to upload! It was quite fun to write from a different perspective for once. Let me know if you liked!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 

**Y/N**

**Y/N _hated_ camps**; she had only been to a grand total of two summer camps, once when she was 10 and then the second time when she was 12, but she never understood why anyone would _pay_ to spend their precious summers with hormonal teenagers and painful sunburns. Although, she must say, what she had seen so far of Camp-Half Blood was unlike any other camp she had been to before. She’s never been to a camp where she almost _died_ in the first hour - with no other cause than being struck by a flaming arrow. Yep, she said that right. Flaming. Like a burning marshmallow on a wooden skewer (hey, so this _was_ like a summer camp after all!). Except that the skewers were deadly sharp and airborne, and there were no marshmallows. I mean seriously, she understood that this was all demigod training or whatever, but exactly what was it preparing these kids for? 

Nervously eyeing the horrific scenes unfolding around her, Y/N struggled to match Jason’s quick, long strides, who, from what she could tell so far, was a naturalleader. Some campers immediately stopped what they were doing, raising their hands with a greeting, while others ogled, casting not-so-subtle glances at his tight shirt. Despite knowing Jason for only a few minutes, the campers’ reactions told Y/N all she needed to know about the tall blonde. She gave a silent nod of recognition to Chiron, who had assigned Jason the job of giving her a tour; if anyone was going to give her a good first impression of Camp-Half Blood, it was someone as charismatic and respected as Jason.

“So that’s Mess Hall, where they serve meals” Jason explained, pointing to a tall, open building on top of the hill; with bronze torches blazing on white columns, the building looked quintessentially Greek, pristinely elegant, yet equally practical. 

Suddenly, a sharp ‘swoosh’and a gust of air cut off Y/N’s thoughts, as a set of shiny armor emerged in the corner of eye. Immediately, she saw Jason rush forward, reaching for his pocket. The next second was a blur - a round coin, a flash of gold, and the sharp clang of metal hitting. She blinked, taking a second to regain awareness of her surroundings.

The scene in front of her refocused - Jason had his bright gold sword raised, which had struck against the random attacker’s dull silver and knocked it off their hand. Stepping back, Jason swung his sword in the air, which turned back into a small, golden coin, and slipped it in his pocket. The ‘attacker,’ on the other hand, stumbled back, the force of Jason’s sword almost knocking them off their feet. 

“You alright?” Jason turned toward Y/N with a lifted eyebrow, one hand raised in her direction. She couldn’t do anything else but nod, eyes wide in surprise. She was incredulous at Jason’s seemingly composed and calm demeanor, although she could tell that his senses have woken up a bit; his eyes seemed more alert and his ears were perked up with attentiveness. Her attention was brought back by the sound of heavy breathing and fumbling armor.

The random stranger ducked for their sword and snatched it up from the grass. Now that she could get a better look underneath the gladiator-like helmet, Y/N could tell that the ‘attacker’ looked rather young, much younger than her, and didn’t mean any harm - he was just an innocent, clumsy kid, desperately trying to shove his sword back into its case. 

“Jason!” he stuttered “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you guys there-” Jason let out a chuckle. “It’s okay, Elliot, just be careful next time.” Elliot nodded furiously, before his gaze naturally rested on her. 

“Oh, excuse me.” Jason rushed forward, almost embarrassed to have forgotten to introduce the two campers to each other. “Elliot, this is Y/N. She just got here and I’m showing her around. Y/N, Elliot, son of Hermes.” She internally frowned at the ‘son of Hermes’ part, but put on a smile anyways, reaching out a hand to shake his. Jason took a step back, about to continue on with the tour when he stopped, eyeing the kid’s grip on his sword. “El, you might want to get your grip higher up on the hilt, that way it’d be harder to disarm you.” Elliot nodded furiously, immediately heeding to Jason’s instructions.

Upon rechecking the kid’s grip, Jason turned back to Y/N, continuing to walk along side her. Looking back at Elliot, she noticed that the young camper was still casting glances at Jason, a look of pure admiration on his face. She couldn’t help but let out a small smile. She hadn’t met someone with as much charisma and natural leadership as Jason. 

“Wow, so you’re like in charge here, huh.” Y/N remarked, her tone a combination of genuine respect and teasing. Jason let out a small laugh, scratching the back of his neck “Not really, I’m just a head counselor. My main job is to take care of my cabin members, but for me that doesn’t say much, considering it’s just me.” He chuckled, and Y/N frowned. “Cabin?” “Oh, yeah, it’s where we live. Each demigod is assigned to a cabin according to their godly parent. Elliot, as you saw back there, is a son of Hermes, so he lives with the rest of the Hermes’ kids.” “And you live in…” “Cabin 1, which, great timing by the way, is this one right here.” 

Y/N turned, and found herself facing a huge field - an unlit campfire in the middle, and buildings of all different shapes and sizes surrounding the center in the shape of an arc, or a horseshoe. She and Jason were standing at the head of the array, in front of a white building. 

Y/N’s gaze trailed up the tall white columns around the entrance of the building. Other than the set of lightening bolts imprinted on the set of huge, shimmery bronze doors, the building closely resembled a bank. 

“ _This_ is where you live?” Y/N exclaimed. “Yep, all by myself.” Jason sighed, his voice laced with an unnatural sense of loneliness and maturity for a guy that didn’t look a day over 18. “I can show you the inside if you’d like.” Y/N nodded, following Jason up the shallow, marble stairs, admiring all of the shiny white and bronze around her. Jason hadn’t told her which god this cabin belonged to, but for some reason she had a strong intuition for who it was. As the heavy doors were opened, revealing the spacious cabin, her guess was confirmed.

Inside was a gigantic ten-foot statue of a bearded man, wearing a traditional greek toga and holding a shield and a lightening bolt. His face was grave, heroic, angry,and sad, somehow all at the same time. 

“Zeus” Y/N let out softly, her voice filled with awe. Jason glanced at her, seeming to study her face “Yeah, how’d you know?” “I think the bolt was kind of a dead give away” she said matter-of-factly, her eyes still fixated on the god in front of her. Jason let out a snort, nodding, before returning his gaze to the statue. She stood there for a second, taking in the view, when she realized that Jason lived here, in Zeus’s cabin, which meant that he was…

“Wait, this is your _dad_?” Y/N exclaimed, her eyes widened as she turned to him abruptly. Jason nodded as his electric blue eyes inspected her reaction. “Are you his only kid?” “No, there are others. I’m the only who lives here though” It seemed as though Jason had more to say about this, but he didn’t continue, pursing his lips, and she decided to not push him on it. Her eyes trailed down to a faint white scar on the corner of his top lip, and she wondered how he got it. A quiet silence rang between them before suddenly, a low rumbling sounded from somewhere above. Y/N’s head jerked upward, and she almost doubled over again in surprise. 

The ceiling was an architectural structure all on its own; high and shaped like a dome, it exactly replicated a stormy sky, with gray clouds crowding an otherwise blue canvas, streaks of bright yellow lightening flashing through. Every now and then, the ceiling released low sounds of grumbling and distant thunder, making the whole thing ridiculously realistic. Wow. And she thought the glow-in-the-dark star stickers on her ceiling were cool.

“Does… that always do that?” She asked, pointing up tentatively. “What? Oh, yeah. If you’re lucky it’ll start raining.” He remarked sarcastically, and the fake-sky thundered particularly loudly, as if to say ‘watch it.’

Still eyeing the bizarre ceiling nervously, Y/N returned her gaze to the rest of the room. Beyond its flashy exterior, the cabin was almost entirely empty, creating a sense of cold solitude that rang through the room. Apart from a blue bed in the corner of the room and a few articles of clothing, Jason’s cabin looked more like an barren museum than a home. 

“We.. should get going” Jason’s voice reverberated off of the sleek marble walls. Y/N nodded, following him out, casting clandestine glances behind her shoulder, as if Zeus had come alive and was standing behind her. 

 

* * *

 

Y/N’s mind refocused on the guy in front of her, as they descended the stairs of Cabin 1. “So, you’re dad’s Zeus huh? That must be pretty great” Y/N remarked lightly. She almost smiled at what she had just said; a couple days ago she would have laughed at the mere idea of the existence of gods, now she was talking to one of their offsprings. 

Jason looked pensive, pursing his lips, before replying with a simple “Not always.” He opened his mouth to continue before he was interrupted by sounds of yelling.

They both looked up, to see campers pointing toward the sky and yelling concernedly. Both of their gazes followed. Y/N squinted in the sunlight, noticing an object in the distance flying toward them. “Uh - can you give me a second?” Y/N frowned, nodding.

Jason took a couple steps away from her, before, suddenly, he jumped up, shooting upward. A strong gust of wind picked up around them, rippling Y/N’s shirt and making her hair float all around her. “Wha-” her mouth fell open as she looked up, watching with shock as Jason _flew_ toward the object in the sky. 

Upon close notification, she realized that the flying entity was in fact a chariot, a small brown cart that seemed to carry a person. The girl in the box looked rather terrified, face white as she gripped tightly to the reigns. Y/N’s eyes trailed to what the ropes were connected to, and immediately recognized her terror. 

A few feet in front of the chariot, were a pair of flying white horses, or, pegasi, to be technically correct. So, turns out those were real too. Y/N had always imagined the mythical creature to be calm, serene creatures. But, the horses she was seeing now were wild, unhindered beasts, jetting through the air and approaching Jason at an appalling speed. To add to her fear, there seemed to be a problem with the reigns; the ropes hung loose around one of the pegasi, and considering the way that the hinges on the horse rattled with every frenzied move, they had mere seconds before one of the pegasus was let completely free. 

Biting her lip in nervousness, Y/N helplessly watched Jason raise his arms, summoning what seemed to be a current of wind, judging by how the trees in the woods next to them flapped anxiously. This seemed to slow down the chariot slightly, but the pegasi showed no intent of stopping, the induced draft only rattling the hinges more severely. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a swift black shadow appeared, and moving much faster than the white pegasi, approached the chariot, stopping a mere few feet away from the still rampant horses. Y/N immediately shielded her eyes, not wanting to wait for the sight of a horrific mid-air crash.

Then, the strangest thing happened. The horses, which had been racing against light mere seconds ago, slowed down, whinnying and trotting to a stop. The black figure halted too, floating next to the chariot, and Jason, noticing its presence, flew up, approaching the shadow.

Now that the scene had been resolved, Y/N noticed that the black object was actually a black pegasi, like the ones in front of the chariot except this one looked much bigger, stronger, with a more powerful aura. Strange, did horses have auras? 

Its rider, whom she couldn’t make out clearly, was conversing with Jason. After exchanging a few nods, Jason, clapped the rider on the back before they flew away on their horse. Then, Jason flew back down to the chariot, securing the pegasi’s hinges before leading them back down to the ground.

A few campers rushed forward to take the reigns from Jason, as he landed on the ground, tending to the Pegasi and the poor camper in the chariot. Infatuated with the scene that had just unfolded around her, Y/N hadn’t realize that other campers had stopped to watch the event too. A crowd had gathered around her, and they were now all approaching Jason and the chariot. Y/N remained where she was, as Jason shrugged off a few worried remarks from campers with a smile and a nod. As he approached Y/N, however, she could tell that the event scared him significantly - his eyes had widened and his breathing was heavier.

She opened her mouth, before she was interrupted by a loud sigh next to her. She turned, startled to see who it was. 

Will, approached Jason, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. “ _This_ is why I don’t let the Aphrodite cabin use flying chariots for riding lessons.” “I know, Will. I _told_ them to-” “Jason!” All three looked to the source of the voice, as a girl with choppy brown hair, layered with braids and feathers, jogged toward them. 

“Piper, what happened?” Jason started, his voice more concerned than accusatory. She let out a breath. “I’m _so_ sorry about that. I don’t know _how_ the new trainees got a hold of the chariots… Will” she frowned, noticing the blonde’s presence, the apologetic expression apparent on her face. “I’m so sorry, I won’t let it happen again.” She said firmly, resting her hands on her belt, which had a small dagger attached to it. 

Y/N didn’t know who this girl was, but she took an immediate liking to her. Instead of placing blame or naming names, she maturely took responsibility, and with the apologetic yet firm tone of her voice, Y/N thought it must took a lot to not forgive her. 

Will shake his head “It’s fine, Piper, it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have kept it at the shed. I’m just glad it didn’t get too out of hand.” “Yeah, remember the budget deficits from last year’s incident? Not to mention what they were saying on the mortal news when the mist wore off.” Jason shuddered visibly, and so did the rest of the group at his words. 

The few moments of quiet reflection, during which Y/N had stood awkwardly,ended as Piper looked beyond Jason’s shoulder, noticing her presence. Will followed her gaze, jumping in realization “Oh, hey Y/N!” “Hey, Will” she waved back, smiling slightly. She had never seen him in normal clothes, a t-shirt and jeans, outside of the infirmary. Now, in the sun, his bronzed skin glowed, and his eyes shone brighter than ever. She took a step forward, joining the other three in the small circle. 

“Piper, Y/N. Y/N, Piper” Jason introduced the two girls, “and you’ve already met Will?” “Yeah, in the infirmary.” 

“Nice to meet you” Piper said cheerfully, with a genuine smile that would have fooled most people, but Y/N didn’t fail to catch the glimpse of concern that flashed across her colorful eyes. She wondered what was troubling the insanely pretty girl. Upon shaking her outstretched hand, Y/N returned her attention to the group. 

Will was already requested by a group of campers trying to tame the pegasi, and was yelling out instructions on how to detach the reins from the hinges of the chariot. Jason was still there, intently eyeing the scene unfolding around them, before running over to help the campers lugging the heavy wooden chariot. 

Y/N waited patiently until the scene seemed to settle a bit, and after a few minutes Jason jogged back to her, breathing slightly heavier, his hair slightly more tousled than before. “Sorry about that, let’s continue on with the tour.” 

 

* * *

  

The rest of the tour was by no means uninteresting or unexciting, but it didn’t really compare to the events that had occurred in the first half. Jason took her through the combat arena, the armory, and beyond the large, smoking, scary-looking forge, she saw a pleasantly quaint strawberry field, and made a mental note to herself to explore it later. 

The tour ended as they reached the steps of the Big House, as Jason called it, as Jason let out a small sigh of relief. “And that’s about it. Sorry you had to see that whole ordeal with the chariot, things like that don't happen that often.” Y/N appreciated Jason’s attempt to diminish the significance of the event, to ease her into the whole greek camp thing, but she could tell from his eyes that things like that _did_ happen pretty often. Regular summer camps were bad enough, but throw in a bunch of greek gods and goddesses, monsters, mythical creatures, and swarms of _demigods_ in a tiny secluded opening in long island sound and you’ve got yourself a disaster just waiting to happen. 

“It’s okay, it happens.” (well, they really didn’t in her world, she just thought it’d be polite to say). 

Jason let out a weak smile, glancing down at his watch “well, I have to go run sword fighting practice soon but, I’m happy to answer any questions you have.”

Y/N pursed her lip. She didn’t really have any except one, something that she shouldhave asked a while ago but was somehow too distracted by everything else to remember to mention. 

“Um, you _flew_ back there, right?” “Hmm? Yeah, yeah I did. I guess I should’ve warned you about that. Sorry you had to find out that way.” Jason replied, and Y/N was incredulous at how casual he sounded about it. Thinking about it, it made sense. Son of Zeus, god of sky and thunder. Of course he can fly. What else can the kids do here?

“Can… all children of Zeus fly? Or is it just the special ones?” Jason let out a small laugh, his hand reaching for the back of his neck again, and Y/N could have sworn she saw blush creeping up on his cheeks. “Ah, I don’t think I have enough half-siblings to know the answer to that.” His eyes were slightly warmer, the sharp edges of his dark blue irises somehow warmer, less harsh. Y/N let out a smile at his response, nodding her head.

Jason cleared his throat, the authority in his demeanor returning. 

“If you go to the infirmary Will’s going to come check in with you soon." Jasons’s electric blue eyes lifted to meet hers as he offered her his hand. “It was nice meeting you Y/N.” “Yeah, you too, Jason” The corners of his mouth lifted, stretching the small scar on his upper lip as they shook hands. 

 

* * *

 

Upon watching Jason descend the steps and jog toward the armory, Y/N returned to her bed in the infirmary, worn out by the day’s events - her injuries had mostly healed, but she still wasn’t in the best shape. Sinking into the cool white sheets of the hospital bed, she peered around the building, and out the large windows to the sunny strawberry fields, beckoning in the distance.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , this place could be her home someday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh it feels like forever since I uploaded! This is not an abandoned fic don't worry :) I actually had most of chapter 6 written, but just couldn't finish it. I was considering uploading the first half, but decided that I would stick with the format. I owed you guys a full chapter at least anyway. As always, thanks for reading, let me know if you liked!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave some kudos and keep posted for new chapters!


End file.
